1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrical apparatus and more particularly to new and improved transformer constructions of economical compact installation space saving design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transformer manufacturers are constantly attempting to expand their product line of transformers. One method of doing this is to upgrade existing designs by increasing the voltage ratings of such designs so as to have similar appearing designs, but with a variety of voltage ratings. Generally, upgrading an existing design leads to a much larger transformer, which is costlier from a materials and manufacturing tooling standpoint. Further, as the transformers get larger they require more installation space. The amount of space required to install several transformers adjacent one another can at times be troublesome to the user of such transformers. This is because the user may have only a limited amount of space available, and if a given number of transformers will not fit in that space, he must go to the added expense of enlarging the space or providing a completely new installation area large enough to accommodate the required number of transformers.
It is well known in the high voltage transformer art that the minimum permissible clearance between the transformer bushing conductor terminals of adjacently installed transformers must be increased as the voltage ratings increase. If this minimum clearance is not adhered to, dangerous arcing can occur between the bushing terminals. To achieve this minimum clearance, it is customary to install the transformers further apart so as to further separate the bushing terminals. This, however, requires more installation area as the transformers go up in voltage rating and size.
Therefore, a need exists for a transformer of smaller size and construction which can be economically manufactured and which utilizes the minimum amount of space possible when several transformers are adjacently installed, while maintaining the minimum permissible clearance between the bushing terminals regardless of the voltage ratings of the transformers.